1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aluminum-based material melting apparatus, more particularly to an aluminum-based material melting apparatus including a scoop member that is movable upwardly and downwardly and that is rotatable in a furnace for scooping and pouring an aluminum-based melt.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,437 discloses a rotary furnace for melting aluminum in a molten salt on a continuous operation basis. The rotary furnace includes a furnace body and a plurality of scoops formed on an inner wall of the furnace body and rotatable together with the furnace body for scooping an aluminum melt in the furnace body. A collecting member extends into the furnace body for collecting the aluminum melt spilled from the scoops. A feed hopper is connected to the rotary furnace through a feed conduit that extends into the furnace body for delivering aluminum solids into the furnace body.